


Pleasure in the Powers

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The powers, the bond, explosions, and an attempted mutiny just make Vaako and Riddick more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure in the Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) and [lasairfhiona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona) for the beta.
> 
> Second in the [Pleasures series.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/13961)

~~~***~~~

Riddick laughed, a deep throaty laugh that carried throughout the make-shift throne room on the Vengeance. It was not the chuckle that came when Riddick was amused. It was definitely not the sound that Vaako pulled from Riddick when he ran his fingernails down the side of Riddick's ribcage. No, this was the laugh that indicated people were going to die and Riddick was going to have fun doing it.

Vaako looked up at the dais to where Riddick stood and wondered what he had missed. He didn't like being on one of the other ships--the Basilica was their home, but he and Riddick were sanitizing the fleet of the weak and the Vengeance had been at the top of the list. He felt the amusement trickle through the bond he and Riddick shared right before a noble burst into flames.

"You're late," Riddick said. "You almost missed all the fun."

Vaako began walking through the crowd. "What have I missed?" he asked, haughtily as he took the final step to stand next to Riddick.

From his new vantage point he could see the swirling ash that had been the noble that had pissed off Riddick.

"He was just complaining about my choice of planets," Riddick answered with a grin.

Vaako lifted an eyebrow. He could have understood the complaints about Crematoria three stops ago. The planet had only yielded them thirty new converts--half of whom had died during their first conversion. Then there were the Hellhounds, but Vaako would silently admit that he was enjoying having them around and they made a perfect addition to his and Riddick's union.

Hades had yielded them no recruits but the cackling laugh that Riddick had made while they watched the ascension protocols destroy the moon made Vaako shiver even still. That night's activity in bed had been all pleasure.

He again felt Riddick's amusement and knew instantly he had broadcasted that to Riddick. He really needed to keep a tighter rein on his thoughts. The hellhounds ran through the throne room causing several nobles to shriek and curse. Vaako chuckled. He really did love their new pets.

"And where are we headed that has caused such complaints?" Vaako asked, his hand reaching down to scratch the head of the large hellhound standing to his side, its jaw still wet with the blood of the soldier it had snacked on.

"Dalteria V," Riddick said. "Population of five hundred thousand. The Vengeance and the Wrecker will be doing this takeover alone. I want to see what these two ships can do."

"My Lord!" Several of the nobles and commanders started to protest.

Vaako raised his hand and pointed it at one of the sub-commanders. "You've just been promoted," Vaako said, as the man standing next to the sub-commander burst into flames and ash. The more he did that the more he understood why Riddick liked it.

Riddick laughed. "The ship that brings in the most converts who live through the conversion process wins."

"Wins what?" one of the nobles asked.

"A chance to make it to the Underverse, of course," Vaako answered.

~~~***~~~

Vaako watched the Vengeance and the Wrecker land on Dalteria V. He was not giving the Vengeance good odds on being successful. It had always been the weakest ship in the fleet. The most loaded down with nobles who paid warriors with favors and slaves to do their bidding. He wouldn't put it past the Wrecker to use that to their advantage.

"That's the plan," Riddick said, coming into Command.

The Command Deck should have been staffed by ten people. There were only three besides he and Riddick. The rest had been dismissed. Permanently. Months before Vaako had started gaining powers--had become Riddick's partner and lover--these three had passed Riddick's test and had not died screaming or in a burst of flames. There was another dozen that had since passed his tests as well. A command crew whose absolute loyalty to he and Riddick was without question.

Riddick really did like that trick of bursting people into flames from the inside out. Vaako did too. It was satisfying and the reactions from the other people around the dying person could be very telling.

Vaako looked over at Riddick where the other man stood gazing at one of the readouts and snorted. He got it. The Wrecker's commandos were going to attack the Vengeance, taking anything and everyone that was useful, and all the captives.

"Yes."

"The Purifier on the Vengeance is more resourceful and more charismatic than the one on the Wrecker. That is really its only advantage."

Riddick turned and gave him a look. Vaako turned back to the view of the ships and focused in on the Vengeance, easily finding the Purifier in the mess of minds that was aboard. "Ah," he said. "Clever."

"I thought so."

Ten hours later the Wrecker took off from Dalteria V with every purification rack filled and a new Chief Purifier. Its troop decks and workers had all increased as well. They had not added many nobles, but that was probably for the best.

The Vengeance wouldn't be taking off, not with the large gaping hole on the starboard side where decks ten and eleven had once been. Riddick targeted the Vengeance with the Ascension Device and twisted the control to the level that would release a single explosive pillion directly into the ship. The planet would survive, but the city where the Vengeance had landed, as well as most of that continent, would be uninhabitable for quite a while.

The hellhounds roaming the deck began to howl and within seconds the explosion from the pillion and the Vengeance was filling the view screens.

"Back us away," Vaako ordered, already turning away from the screen to look at Riddick. "Looks like Commander Barloe won."

Riddick smirked. "And now I don't have to listen to the Vengeance complain."

Vaako snorted softly and turned to one of the Command Deck personnel. "Move the Wrecker into third position," he ordered." The ship is no longer at the end of the pack."

This time he smirked at the frustrated thoughts he was receiving from Riddick. It was true, the Devil was going to be very upset at being pushed to last.

~~~***~~~

It took Commander Stiv of the Devil several weeks to plan his attack and Vaako hadn't really liked the timing. Neither had Riddick.

The Devil had broken formation and sped up until it was within firing range of the Basilica. The first volley caused little damage as the Basilica was built to withstand more than any of the other frigates in the fleet.

Stiv would never have survived the attempted mutiny, but had his timing been different the Devil might not have lost its Command Deck. But Stiv had chosen a time when he and Riddick had retired to their chambers, probably on the assumption that they would be weaker, less aware of their surroundings and of having less time to get back to the Command Deck.

The man had been wrong. Neither he nor Riddick had to be on the Command Deck to give orders to their soldiers. Not everyone in the fleet believed that their Lord Marshal and his Consort could communicate without speaking; or give orders for that matter--something none of the other Lord Marshal's had been able to do. People would soon find out differently. Riddick and Vaako were unlike any previous Lord Marshal or Consort.

Riddick had been pounding into him at the rate that Vaako could never get enough of when the first volley hit the port side of the Basilica. In moves that were synced, as if they were truly one person and not two separate individuals, he and Riddick turned their heads toward the port side of the ship and released a single thought.

The entire Command Deck of the Devil became electrified. Sparks showered from every surface. Gasses and smoke vented into the air choking the eleven people within. The doors held tight even as people tried to open them. It held them all in place as people screamed and burned and the electronics began to hiss and melt.

All over the Devil Stiv's followers were falling to the floor, withering and screaming in pain and agony. It stopped when Stiv finally fell dead. An order was sent that all those who had fallen in pain should be dragged to the purification chambers to suffer the pain of the new purification process. If they survived, they would be stripped of all rank and privileges. Vaako, though, doubted more than a handful would survive--would want to survive.

"We're going to have to slave that ship to another until repair crews can pry open those doors and clean up the mess we've made," Vaako said out loud.

"Like I care." Riddick's grin as he looked down at him was wild and feral.

Vaako loved it.

"I have an idea," Vaako said, reaching up to place his hand on Riddick's cheek, his thumb stroking the skin as he turned his head to the starboard side of the ship and issued another silent order. The Devil and all it housed now belonged to Commander Barloe of the Wrecker. The Devil's controls would be slaved to the Wrecker until Riddick or he thought otherwise. It would no doubt piss off the other Commanders but they would deal with that when it happened.

Finished, Vaako turned his attention back to Riddick and glided his hand down the other man's side stopping to dig his fingers into Riddick's hip and sent a simple verbal demand through their link. _Move._

"I'm rather enjoying this position," came Riddick's response, as he nipped at Vaako's throat.

Vaako scraped his nails down Riddick's back and then tightened internal muscles and shifted his hips causing Riddick to let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and moan. _Move,_ Vaako sent again.

Riddick began moving again and this time the growl-like moan was ripped from Vaako's throat.

These powers of theirs held more than one type of pleasure and Vaako was never letting Riddick go.

~end~


End file.
